Bare Bones: The Gauntlet Episode 11 Transcript
DegrassiFTW27 The Gauntlet begins as the F5 are in the house in the afternoon (leonard) *makes a omlet* This dragon egg will help me retore 90 Heath Points SteelWolf (leonard) Lindsay have you ever tried dragon egg JRO123 (lindsay) *eating bag of beef jerky* (lindsay) no i havent 10:37 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *working on a drone* King Toastus (steph) *sleeping* Oh Asa Asika I love u so much *drools* 10:38 Chwiis 3.0 a omlet 10:38 JRO123 (lindsay) *eats jerky* honestly, i'm surprised i've gotten this far. (lindsay) LAURIE SteelWolf (leonard) We all are 10:38 JRO123 (lindsay) hey girl want some jerky 10:38 King Toastus (steph) *falls off her bed* Wow it's late 10:38 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Dragons are living things too! Murderer! *slaps Leonard* SteelWolf (leonard) *slaps Laurie back-8 10:38 JRO123 LMAO 10:39 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Cat fight already? Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Oh no! I just assaulted a minority! What has become of me! 10:39 SteelWolf (leonard) bitch 10:39 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Slap me 5 more time to make up for it, I beg for your forgiveness 10:39 Chwiis 3.0 Asa Akira (born January 3, 1986)1 is an American pornographic actress, adult film director and author.3 10:39 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) You tell her Leonard (max) Tell her to make you a sandwich Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Shut up you short fat purple-haired Hitler Dark Knight Rebirth (max) I haven't oppressed anyone yet >.> JRO123 (lindsay) STEPHANIE hey girl 10:39 King Toastus (steph) *still tired* Why ARE YOU YELLING 10:40 JRO123 (lindsay) oh im sorry ;-; SteelWolf (leonard) Lindsay, out of all 15 contestants youre the worst wizard Rocky XXVII (Laurie) 15? there were 14 of us 10:40 SteelWolf (leonard) Tell me how are you still in. can you even fly (lindsay) oh (lindsay) i dont really know how to be a wizard, or fly lol. Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Flying is something only birds can do SteelWolf (leonard) Even Courtney was a better wizard and all she had was taco wands JRO123 (lindsay) leonard i thought we were friends JRO123 (lindsay) what are you saying?!?? :( JRO123 (lindsay) I really dont get you leonard youre like an enigma! SteelWolf (leonard) I am NOT accquantancies with you shameful worthless disappointment 10:42 JRO123 (lindsay) I am not worthless! (lindsay) wtf leonard SteelWolf (leonard) FEEL MY WIZARD WRATH JRO123 (lindsay) *eats jerky* >.> ok SteelWolf (leonard) DIE DIE DIE *steals her jerky and smashes it into pieces with wand* JRO123 (lindsay) conf: hmm, i mustve done something to trigger Leonard's autism. Maybe i should apologize...? IDK im confused tbh. JRO123 (lindsay) :O SteelWolf (leonard) *chokes Lindsay* Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Jerky!? WTH! That's murdered cows you're eating JRO123 (lindsay) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK (lindsay) WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS King Toastus (steph) hey max Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Yes? King Toastus (steph) i think we need to stick together Dark Knight Rebirth (max) ....... Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Are you hitting on me? King Toastus (steph) :/ *tries hard not to laugh* Nooo King Toastus (steph) *conf* MAX??????? BAHAHAHHAHAHAHA Dark Knight Rebirth (max) I accept your offer Steph King Toastus (steph) I'm glad you see things my way ;) King Toastus steph making that wario laugh 10:44 Dark Knight Rebirth lmao DegrassiFTW27 (chris) *walks into the house* ..... JRO123 (lindsay) chris help hes autism raging me JRO123 (lindsay) idk what the terminology is ok!!!! SteelWolf (leonard) Autism is the name of the evil troll under the bridge JRO123 (lindsay) *moves far away from leonard* DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Lindsay, whatever happened...just don't bring it up to me. Christ. Today is an important day for you all: welcome to the final five Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Wow, I don't know who's side I should be on in this one, Leonard is a POC minority but Lindsay is a fellow oppressed woman Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Calm down Leonard JRO123 (lindsay) plz help ;-; DegrassiFTW27 (chris) The final five though will be turning to the final three tonight as two people will be leaving the game Dark Knight Rebirth lmao 10:48 JRO123 (lindsay) uh oh 10:48 Dark Knight Rebirth called it 10:48 King Toastus (steph) :o 10:48 JRO123 (lindsay) now i really have to win immunity oof :| DegrassiFTW27 (chris) A few more details will be given in a bit but for now let us start our immunity challenge SteelWolf (leonard) *goes swimming* 10:50 Chwiis 3.0 Leonard mvp tbh 10:50 SteelWolf (leonard) *goes in lindsays room and steals her tanning lotion* 10:50 JRO123 (lindsay) ;-; 10:50 SteelWolf (leonard) *tans in pool* 10:50 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Where did he go? 10:50 SteelWolf (leonard) >:) Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Leonard how can you tan you're already black as shit 10:51 King Toastus (steph) huh laurie? 10:51 SteelWolf (leonard) CONFESSIONAL: I havent told them my true idenity ive been hiding all along 10:51 Rocky XXVII (laurie) You know. Shit... as in THE SHIT 10:51 JRO123 lmaoaoaoaoao 10:51 King Toastus (steph) ohhhhh (steph) gotcha SteelWolf (leonard) *punches Laurie Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Bitch! *kicks Leonard in the groin* Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Shouldn't that be the opposite (troll) 10:52 JRO123 (lindsay) i dont get it Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Of course you don't >.> DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Down in the field, a tent has been set up. Inside of the tent will be an empty space filled with vision blurring tear gas. This will play a factor as you must read the walls to identify a combination written inside the area. Once you manage to make out the combination you must run back to here where a lock box is waiting. The combination you memorized, if correct, should open the lock box and show you puzzle pieces. By putting those pieces together and creating an image of chef, you complete the challenge and win immunity JRO123 JFC LMAO 10:53 King Toastus (troll) 10:53 JRO123 TEXT WALL DegrassiFTW27 2 lines nigga 10:54 JRO123 how tf is this even gonna work Dark Knight Rebirth falling with style 10:54 DegrassiFTW27 find combination, run back and unlock box, create a puzzle King Toastus (steph) *rips off a piece of her shirt and grabs a pen* Can we start 10:55 JRO123 (lindsay) i like puzzles! (lindsay) yeah lets start? >:) DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Head out and begin! 10:55 JRO123 (lindsay) *heads out to field* 10:55 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *rolls down hill* 10:55 King Toastus (steph) *knocks down lindsay and leonard* My bad! 10:55 JRO123 (lindsay) *trips and tumbles down hill* 10:55 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *rolls to the field* 10:55 King Toastus (steph) I aint losing 10:56 JRO123 (lindsay) oof ow oof *tumbles down thanks to steph* (lindsay) girl wat 10:56 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) STOP FUCKING COPYING ME! *Gets up and kicks Max before running to tent* 10:56 JRO123 (lindsay) *runs to tent after laurie* 10:56 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *blubber absorbs kick* 10:56 King Toastus (steph) *runs to tent* 10:56 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *chases her to tent* 10:56 JRO123 (lindsay) *inhales tear gas* OMG (lindsay) *barfs* 10:57 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *gets a face full of tear gas* 10:57 King Toastus (steph) *takes piece of her shirt and pen and goes in tent* 10:57 SteelWolf (leonard) CONFESSIONAL: *crying* This is so hard to cope with but *flashback begins* I was born a wizard, obviously. I somewhat knew Papa Wizard but I lost him in the wizard civil car. I was an orphan then someone adopted me. She seemed like a nice lady but I found out it was a witch trying to use my magic to her advantage. I was young and couldnt do anything, She raised me to be an evil witch like her and I adapted to it. I am now training people to be "wizards" but im not. All the spells I taught Max and Troy were witch curses. Now I terrorize this show 10:57 JRO123 (lindsay) *moves hand along wall blindly feeling for creases* LMAO daaaaamn 10:57 Rocky XXVII (LAurie) *Goes inside tent and holds breath* 10:58 JRO123 (lindsay) *vaguely feels out numbers* 10:58 SteelWolf (leonard) O *heads out to field* 10:58 JRO123 (lindsay) hmmm... 10:58 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *tries to read the numbers* 10:58 JRO123 (lindsay) *gets out phone and snaps a bunch of pics all around her of da walls* 10:58 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *squints eyes to read numbers* 10:58 SteelWolf (leonard) *gets tear gasef* ow 10:58 JRO123 (lindsay) *gets ass shot of max as well* 10:58 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Kicks Max in the face to so he can't finish reading numbers before her* King Toastus (steph) *feels around numbers then draws the shape* 10:59 JRO123 (lindsay) *runs out of tent with tons of pics of the walls* Rocky XXVII (Laurie) I WILL NOT LET THIS CHALLENGE BE WON BY A NAZI 10:59 JRO123 (lindsay) *coughs and barfs again* 10:59 King Toastus (steph) Oooh is turkey cooking? SteelWolf (leonard) *fingers numbers* 10:59 JRO123 (lindsay) *heads back to chris weakly* 10:59 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) TOO BAD Rocky XXVII surprised no one made a gas the jews joke this challenge so far 11:00 JRO123 (lindsay) *checks through phone*ok at least i got some numbers...guess i can just guess for the last one or two? LMAO 11:00 SteelWolf (leonard) *makes shape* 11:00 JRO123 u just did King Toastus (steph) Max I got the numbers come on 11:00 JRO123 (lindsay) *arrives @ the lock box* (lindsay) ok linds u got this B) SteelWolf (leonard) *throws Max onto ground upside down in quick sand* Rocky XXVII (Laurie) I think I got the numbers *leaves tent and goes over to combo thingy-ma-jig* 11:00 King Toastus (steph) *conf* I'm desperate for an alliance okay??! 11:00 JRO123 (lindsay) *starts entering the numbers from the pics* Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Ok JRO123 (lindsay) uh idk what the last one was 11:01 King Toastus (steph) *goes to combo thingy and pushes everyone out of the way* 11:01 JRO123 (lindsay) *enters zero* oops JRO123 (lindsay) ok 9 more :D King Toastus (steph) excuse me! Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *follows* TO VICTORY 11:01 SteelWolf (leonard) ok great King Toastus (steph) *pushes linday out the way* 11:01 JRO123 (lindsay) *keeps trying different individual numbers* (lindsay) HEY Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Hey watch it Steph 11:02 King Toastus (steph) haha the last number is 3 *puts 3 in* 11:02 JRO123 (lindsay) *pushes steph back* ocky XXVII (Laurie) Like I fight for your rights everyday 11:02 King Toastus (steph) ITS WRONG! 11:02 SteelWolf (leonard) mwahahahahahhaha JRO123 (lindsay) *mashes and enters a bunch of other numbers* 11:02 King Toastus (steph) LIndsay u dumbass you got the 2nd wrong wrong 11:02 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Puts in number combo* 11:02 JRO123 (lindsay) *with final try, lockbox opens* 11:02 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) It's..... DAMMIT 11:02 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *Conf* This would be the right time to use my drone but nah 11:02 JRO123 (lindsay) >:) 11:02 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Runs back to tent* 11:02 SteelWolf (leonard) CONF: my actual name is Leonard THE WITCH 11:03 JRO123 (lindsay) *takes out armfuls of puzzle pieces and gets assembling* SteelWolf (leonard) *walks into challenge with an AK47* 11:03 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *grabs puzzle pieces* LMAO JRO123 (lindsay) I'm not going down without a fight, stephanie! >.> (lindsay) *starts assembling chef's sexy face* 11:03 King Toastus (steph) *grabs one of her puzzle piece and hides it* Ooops (troll) JRO123 (lindsay) WTF MEAN JRO123 (lindsay) GIVE IT BACK King Toastus (steph) Idk what your talk about??! RO123 (lindsay) *starts grabbing @ it* Stephanie, dang it, if you keep this up we'll both loose! (lindsay) you've been up to no good this whole season! King Toastus (steph) you're right!! *throws it far away* Whoops! JRO123 (lindsay) ... 11:05 King Toastus (steph) *starts to work on puzzle copying max* 11:05 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *makes puzzle while they are arguing* (troll) 11:05 JRO123 (lindsay) *steals piece from Steph's puzzle* 11:05 JRO123 (lindsay) mine now >.> *assembles more* King Toastus (steph) *steals it back* 11:05 JRO123 (lindsay) *takes another one* King Toastus (steph) *takes her corner piece* JRO123 (lindsay) *takes steph's corner piece* STOP IT 11:05 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *grabs extra pieces from box and makes it again* SteelWolf (leonard) *pulls out remington 700* 11:05 JRO123 (lindsay) *keeps assembling at the fastest she can* 11:06 King Toastus (steph) *knocks her puzzle down* (steph) WHOOPS 11:06 JRO123 (lindsay) WHYYYYYY Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *finishes puzzle* (max) Done 11:06 JRO123 (lindsay) YOU SUCK! JRO123 max weeen 11:06 King Toastus (steph) woo now max give me immuinty 11:06 JRO123 (lindsay) he won it himself! Rocky XXVII (Laurie) What King Toastus (steph) I stopped you from winning though King Toastus how much is stephaine a bitch this ep i was trying for a ten Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Hey! That stormfag cheated! Dark Knight Rebirth (max) I wish I could 11:07 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Welp 11:07 King Toastus (steph) what! 11:07 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) But I'll keep immunity Rocky XXVII (LAurie) *Conf* I'm onto you Max! Mark my word, it's not over till I stop you from ruling the world with your reign of terror! 11:08 DegrassiFTW27 (Chris) Congratulations Max! Dark Knight Rebirth (max) I would like to thank Stephanie the most 11:08 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) You are safe for this evening in what will surely be a chaotic night JRO123 (lindsay) conf: stephanie, its on girl. If i stay in after tonight, you better watch out. Im a baaaad bitch girl >.> 11:08 King Toastus (steph) *conf* so max didn't give me immuinty whatever\ DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Get your votes ready people, interesting times are ahead! 11:09 JRO123 (lindsay) so...how does the double work Rocky XXVII (Laurie) It will never be the same after tonight, whatever happens, I just wanna say it was fun guys JRO123 (lindsay) well im pretty sure leonard is gonna vote for me cuz he hates me now? SteelWolf (leonard) Hi Lindsay *smiles with rape in his eyes* JRO123 (lindsay) hi? Rocky XXVII So do we just vote one person 11:12 DegrassiFTW27 yeah 11:12 SteelWolf (leonard) *puts shock collar on her* (leonard) *walks away* JRO123 (lindsay) ...this is a rubber band DegrassiFTW27 Ceremony = DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Well guys 11:12 Rocky XXVII jfc Leonard has become violent this ep DegrassiFTW27 (chris) This is probably one of the most close, chaotic votes we have had this season JRO123 (lindsay) *sighs* JRO123 lmao im obvs fucked 11:13 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *sitting at ceremony Indian cross-legged style* 11:13 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Max, you are lucky you are safe here tonight Dark Knight Rebirth (max) B) Rocky XXVII JRO i dont like it when you tryna jinx shit tbh 11:14 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Now between the 4 eligible to be voted.... 11:14 SteelWolf (leonard) *points AK-47 at Chris* Make me safe old man DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Steph, you are safe. King Toastus (steph) KNew it DegrassiFTW27 (chris) We are looking at 3 people here and only one of them is getting out of the crossfire when it comes to votes..... (chris) And that person is...... (chris) Laurie. 11:15 SteelWolf (leonard) wtf 11:15 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Groovy! 11:15 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Now Lindsay, Laurie 11:15 SteelWolf o nvm 11:15 DegrassiFTW27 I MEAN 11:15 Rocky XXVII huh 11:15 DegrassiFTW27 LEONARD* 11:15 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Between the two of you: Leonard is the one who is out in a 3-2 vote 11:15 JRO123 this is kinda bs if its 1 vote that gets me out in a double SteelWolf (leonard) WHAT (leonard) Impossible JRO123 (lindsay) but its a double tho right JRO123 (lindsay) so...im going too. :X DegrassiFTW27 (chris) But like I said...tonight is a double....Lindsay though, you are not out yet (lindsay) whaaaaaaaaaaat? DegrassiFTW27 (chris) We will be having 1 more vote tonight JRO123 (lindsay) ... DegrassiFTW27 (chris) And Max as the immune competitor and the odd man out in this scenario, you will not be voting, instead the 3 remaining will (chris) In the event of a 3 way tie you will choose who goes home DegrassiFTW27 (chris) But Laurie, Lindsay, Stephanie, you 3 must vote amongst yourselves in this 2nd round to figure out who should go home 11:18 JRO123 (lindsay) *glances around @ laurie and stephanie and gulps* SteelWolf (leonard) Why am I still here 11:19 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Ugh....*presses button and launches Leonard out* 11:19 Rocky XXVII lmao 11:19 SteelWolf (leonard) IM COMING GERRYYYY King Toastus (gerry) *at home* Huh since when did I have a gay lover? DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Well, the votes are in for this second round (chris) And Laurie, AGAIN you avoid any votes DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Stephanie, Lindsay, it is down to you 11:20 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Yes! 11:20 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) And in a 2-1 vote..... 11:20 JRO123 (lindsay) *sighs* 11:20 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) the person going home.... (chris) ...is.... 11:20 King Toastus (steph) *sweats* 11:20 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Stephanie. 11:20 JRO123 (lindsay) *defeated* (lindsay) :O 11:20 Dark Knight Rebirth :O 11:20 King Toastus (steph) WHAT 11:20 JRO123 (lindsay) OMG YES 11:20 Dark Knight Rebirth #BLINDSIDE 11:20 DegrassiFTW27 #Blindside 11:20 JRO123 (lindsay) I STAYED IN OMG! 11:21 Rocky XXVII #Blindside 11:21 JRO123 (lindsay) in your FACE, stephanie! YAAAAAAY! King Toastus (steph) *crosses arms* (steph) I'm coming back and I"M GOING TO WIN JRO123 (lindsay) sorry girl nothing personal lol just excited! 11:21 SteelWolf @two blacks leaving 11:21 JRO123 lmao 11:21 DegrassiFTW27 (Chris) It's the end of the line for you 11:21 JRO123 raicsm? (lindsay) tell harold i say hi (troll) 11:21 King Toastus (steph) whateva *goes on lauch thing* shutttt uppppp *leaves* 11:22 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) *presses button* Cya! 11:22 JRO123 jfc cant believe i stayed in 11:22 King Toastus Atleast I'm higher then Leoanrd on the elimation table (troll) 11:22 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) And with that our final 3 is set! Only 2 more must go before our winner is decided! Find out who makes it to the end next time on BBTG! End